A need exists for a clamping apparatus that allows a downhole line to be fed between two tubular members in a safe and efficient manner.
A further need exists for a clamping apparatus that supports one of the tubular members, while a downhole line is being fed between the tubular members.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.